


The Terms of Pleasure

by CalamityCain



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Gags, Intersex Loki, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Sexual Slavery, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityCain/pseuds/CalamityCain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"One must not come without permission of one’s Master."</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Loki, pleasure slave to prince Thor Odinson, is punished for his transgressions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Terms of Pleasure

Loki knew, when the bedchamber doors swung open, that he was about to get caught breaking the first rule of a pleasure slave.

 

Still, he managed to slip his hands out of his loincloth just in time to arrange his limbs invitingly as Thor Odinson made his appearance. Loud and good-humoured from the hunt, his fair hair smelling of the biting wind that graces the woods this time of the year, the golden son of Asgard was quite a sight.

 

And he was not one to delay gratification. Not with an appetite sharpened by the long comfortless nights that accompanied such hunting trips. Thor strode up to his beloved concubine and crushed Loki’s lips in a kiss.

 

“You feel somewhat warm, love,” he said, cupping Loki’s face in a broad calloused hand. “Are you well?”

 

“Don’t be silly. I’m excited by your return, my lord…as surely you’d want me to be.”

 

“Hmm. And I am as excited by you…by what I mean to do to you…” He nipped at Loki’s lower lip, nuzzled the neck on which he had left many love-marks before.

 

It wasn’t long before a playful hand slipped between Loki’s slim, tautly muscled thighs. The smiling leonine face turned serious.

 

The fingers that emerge were sticky; gleaming.

 

“What is this?” The look in his eyes turned to thunder.

 

Loki backed away reflexively, but the grip that encircled his arm squeezed till it hurt. “Rule number one,” Thor growled softly.

 

Loki grew pale and still and mute.

 

“Rule. Number. _One.”_ Thor gave him a good shake. “Say it.”

 

“One…one must not come without permission of one’s Master. Or by a Master’s hand.” The recitation came out in a terse, almost angry half-whisper. Loki knew he would pay for the hint of insolence in his tone.

 

“And you have broken that rule, haven’t you?”

 

He tried to shrug off the matter. “I was over-excited by thoughts of your return. What is a little wetness, my lord?”

 

“Indeed?” Thor led him to the large polished desk on which Loki usually helped him draft letters and documents with his fine penmanship, and bent him over it. There as a tap on his inner thigh. “Spread them.”

 

Reluctantly he parted his legs, already knowing the act would damn him.

 

Thor prodded with a finger that secret place beneath his cock, the only part of him that gave away the dual nature of his sex. It was humiliating to have to be inspected so; those who trusted their flesh servants did not bother with such acts.

 

“As I suspected,” Thor rumbled. “You’re not just wet; you’re practically _dripping.”_

 

A stinging slap landed on the left cheek of his backside. “Been having a good time with yourself while I was gone, have you?”

 

Loki’s breath hitched and he found his cock suddenly springing to attention. “You were gone for so l-long.”

 

Another slap – a harder one. “And you’ve yet to apologize.” Several more blows landed upon his ass. They were not the passionate spanking that often marked their lovemaking, but measured and methodical, unmistakable for anything else but punishment. And for some reason it made Loki’s eyes tear. He tried, angrily, to blink them away.

 

“Still nothing?” The spanking increased twofold. Loki’s fingers and toes began to curl in pain.

 

“Such defiance. I’m disappointed, Loki.”

 

Why did he cry? He loathed himself for it; yet he knew he deserved it, deserved the stinging penalty for his disobedience. Besides, it seems his now-swollen cock did not entirely object to it.

 

“Who do you belong to?” said Thor after a while.

 

“Y-you. My lord.”

 

“By whose hand, and upon whose command, are you allowed to come?”

 

“By yours only, my lord.”

 

It seemed an eternity before the next round of blows came to a halt. They were the only sounds that filled the room – that and Loki’s increasingly ragged breaths – the relentless sounds of discipline, of _correction,_ that Loki had vowed he would never need.

 

“Do you repent?”

 

Loki only sobbed in response. Thankfully, Thor finds it an acceptable answer. The last blow delivers it sentence, and is gone.

 

“Now that such…unpleasantries have been dealt with,” Thor said, warmth returning to his voice, “I shall do what I came to do: have my pleasure with you, and fuck you properly so that you may know your place.” A kiss on the back of his neck. “My sweet slave.”

 

And he proceeded to do just that. With Loki already slick and ready for him, Thor’s sex – engorged as it was – sank in readily and began its familiar pumping rhythm. With one hand on his back, pinning him down, and another holding his hips in place, Loki could do little but remain in position and take it, take all that Thor has to give.

 

The desk shook with their rutting as Thor thrust in faster and faster, and Loki’s voice spilled out in broken cries that might sound to passers-by like of those of rape. His body jerked as Thor climaxed and filled him with seed. It overflowed and dripped down the inside of his thighs, stained the small of his back, marking him as his master’s property.

 

Not seconds later, Thor’s palm ran up and down his erection, bringing it to such hardness that his vision spun. Then he was being taken in hand, with skilled steady strokes that made him fall in love all over again. It wasn’t long before he came – without permission he spurted messily all over himself. Loki cursed inwardly even as he gasped his relief, for surely he would receive reprimand again for climaxing before his master bade him do so.

 

He was not wrong.

 

As he shivered in the aftermath of rough pleasure, attempting to steady himself, something hard that was not Thor slid into his cunt. It was a plug-like device; phallic in shape, a replacement for the cock that had filled him just moments ago.

 

“As you are ever eager to come,” Thor told him as he fastened the plug into place, “you will keep this inside you and find pleasure from it. At my behest.” He smiled as if he had bestowed a great gift upon Loki instead of damning him to constant arousal against his will.

 

Then again, what was the will of a slave?

 

Thor patted his backside and kissed his forehead. “I shall be inspecting you every so often. If I find you have removed it, your disobedience _will_ be dealt with. Is that clear?”

 

Loki said nothing but turned a faint pink.

 

The pinkness turned steadily to red when Thor produced the leather cuffs that were ever only used during their bed-play. “Hands behind your back.”

 

“Thor. Please…”

 

“You did not reply, as a slave should, when I asked you a question. I was testing you, love; and I expected better. Especially after your punishment. But it seems you need further correction. Now,” he said, voice deepening, “Hands. Behind. _Your back.”_

 

Any sign of defiance would only make things worse. Loki had no choice but to comply. The cuffs encircled his wrists and were tightened with a firm tug, though luckily the leather was soft enough to not chafe.

 

“This will also prevent you from seeking pleasure by your own hands.” Thor pressed the base of the phallic plug, causing it to dig into Loki’s sensitive spot and make him yelp. “You see, I cannot yet trust you to be good. This is but a temporal measure, my dearest.”

 

Seating Loki on his lap, he ground his hips against the other’s, with the result that the plug moved within Loki as if it were his own cock. Loki shook his head, trying to wriggle away, but Thor only moved more insistently, until he was dripping all over again from the stimulation. His mouth fell wide open as he moaned unrestrainedly. “Please,” was all he could coherently say.

 

“Please what?”  
  
“Please let me come. _Please._  Take this thing out – I-I promise I’ll be good…”

 

“Promises so soon? I doubt I can trust them just yet.” Thor continues to rock his hips. Just as Loki became stimulated to the point of dizziness, he withdrew and bent Loki over his lap as if to administer another round of spanking.

 

Instead of a smack, however, Loki felt a finger between his ass cheeks. It found the ring of muscle, the opening left as yet unplugged, and began massaging it. _No – please – not another source of arousal –_ Loki began thrusting his hips in a desperate attempt to find friction that would ease the itching in his cock that was now hard all over again.

 

“Shhh. Be calm, my dear.” Thor wet his finger with some of Loki’s pre-come and pushed it further in, moving with a painfully exquisite rhythm that seemed designed to coax the most undignified begging sounds from Loki’s throat.

 

“Who do you belong to?” came the question again.

 

“You. You, Thor!”

 

“Will you come without my bidding again?”

  
“N-no – ohh, ohhhh, _ohhh – !”_

 

“Shh, now. Control your wanton mouth.” The fingering continued. Try as he did to bite back his exclamations, he was unable to hold them back. A particularly loud half-curse drew a clicking sound of disapproval.

 

“Your cries are those of a common whore, my pet. Not of a refined servant who should know better. We shall have to amend that.” The fingers scissoring him open withdrew, and a soft cloth wiped up the copious fluid dribbling from his cunt – even with the plug, the continuous stimulation coupled with his revived and leaking erection was reducing him to a warm, wet mess.

 

By the time he was wiped reasonably dry, the cloth was near soaked in Loki’s fluids. To that, Thor added his own leaking pre-come. Then he rolled up the cloth and pushed it into Loki’s panting mouth.

 

 _“Nnngggfffhh.”_ Loki’s gag reflex came into play, but Thor held his lips in place, preventing him from spitting out the rag.

 

“Keep it in, love. That’s right. Taste it…your own come, and mine.” The gag was fastened in place with another strip of cloth tied tightly around his head.

 

Thor caressed his face, wiping an involuntary tear from the corner of his eye. “You love having your mouth filled, don’t you? Especially with my seed. But tonight I’m saving that to fuck you and fill you up with. As only I can.”

 

Then he was being laid back over the desk and his remaining opening, the one that was not currently stuffed, slicked with some scented oil. When he was good and loose Thor eased the head of his cock in.

 

“This is your natural state, my dearest Loki – my pet,” he purred. “The state you should always desire to be in. Filled and fulfilled by your lord and master till you are brimming. You exist to please, do you not? And I shall mark you ever as mine.” He shoved himself deeper, eliciting a long muffled moan.

 

“Before tonight is over, you will know, irrevocably and forever, who you belong to.”

 

And Loki was fucked long and hard, and thoroughly, till he screamed without shame into his gag and cried tears of ecstasy, of frustration, and leaked terribly down his legs till the floor below was slick with pre-come and vaginal fluid.

 

Thor came with a long deep groan, spilling abundantly into his well-used hole, filling him till he could be filled no more. Yet still he was not allowed to come until he performed one last debasing act.

 

Thor loosened the fabric around his mouth and removed the cloth. “Clean up the mess you’ve made,” he said, gesturing to the floor.

 

It was clear that the use of hands was nowhere in the picture. Loki lowered his head and proceeded to lick – and swallow – his own come, down to the last small smear.

 

“Good boy. Such a wonderful boy.” This time Thor was smiling, all sternness gone from his face. “Come here.”

 

Thor’s arms encircled him, sweeping him up off his feet, and then he was being carried to the bed. He was laid down among the pillows and his very swollen hard-on taken into Thor’s loving hand. With just a few strokes he was brought to release. Upon Thor’s bidding he climaxed explosively; and even the phallic plug could not stop the copious flow spilling forth down his thighs, on the sheets, all over Thor’s hand.

 

Once again he was wiped clean, the cooling fluids gently rubbed off as his limbs sank into post-sex stupor and his eyelids drooped. He was utterly exhausted after the over-stimulation; he did not resist when the cloth, now soaked again, was pushed into his mouth and refastened there.

 

His wrists were uncuffed, repositioned and cuffed above his head to the bedpost. Thor looked lovingly upon his bound and silenced slave. He lay a near reverent kiss on Loki’s navel.

 

“Sleep now, my dearest.”

 

The last thing Loki felt was the assuring warmth of a blanket as he drifted off into a deep slumber.

 

~


End file.
